


Drunken Games

by Killkiri



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Curiosity, Drunkenness, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killkiri/pseuds/Killkiri
Summary: Kirito and Eugeo got drunk at a party, now, back at the dorms, they are bored and not sleepy at all. What could they do to have a little fun?
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Drunken Games

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or why I wrote it (It's not even a story, just a mix of sad, wholesome ,and horny), but I kinda liked it so I thought I'd post it.

-Hey… Kirito? Maybe I drank more than I should have… I think.

-You think? Eugeo you finished almost an entire bottle of wine all by yourself, what happened to “mmm no, I won’t go to the party, I don’t like those kind of things, and you know I’m awkward around people”?

-Well, yeah, that’s all true but, you made me come, remember? And it was you who kept filling my glass… what are you laughing at?

-I’m laughing at YOU obviously, you look like a baby deer, can’t even walk straight haha.

-Look who’s talking; you drank even more than I did, your face is as red as a tomato, and your knees bend every time you take a step; I knew this wasn’t a good idea.

-C’mon, stop pouting, I know you had fun, just admit it; it’s ok to relax sometimes, we’ve been working our asses off lately.

-I know, I know; you are right, I had fun; and they don’t usually let us have big parties like that in the main auditorium… so I’m glad I didn’t stay in our room. Now please let me help you walk properly, or we’ll never make it back.

-Don’t be shy Eugeo, if you want to hug me you just have to ask, there is no need to make up lame excuses like that.

-Shut up.

_On that warm summer night, only the stars, and a little spider witnessed how tumbling and giggling, Kirito and Eugeo finally made it back to their dorm._

-WE’RE BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!

-Kirito! Don’t shout, it’s late, there must be people trying to sleep; besides, who are you talking to? This is our room, there is no one else here.

-The world is spinning, make it stop Eugeo, I don’t like it.

-Oh Goddesses, I’m too drunk for this. Kirito go sit on your bed; I’ll bring you some water so you can cool off.

-You are such a good friend, I love you.

_Eugeo blushes and mumbles something incoherent while Kirito drags his feet towards the bedroom; then he grabs two glasses, pours some water in both, and follows his friend._

-Here, drink this, brush your teeth and go to sleep.

-Noooo, I’m not sleepy yet; I know, let’s play a game.

-Mmm ok, to be honest I don’t want to go to sleep either, what kind of game do you have in mind?

-We could play… truth or dare if you are up for it.

-I’ve never heard about that game, maybe it’s something from where you were born, what is it about?

-It’s really easy, we take turns choosing between truth or dare; if we choose “truth” then the other can ask any question, and if we choose “dare” then the other will pick a punishment or challenge to complete.

-I don’t think I can complete any challenges right now, I’m not at my best haha; maybe we could stick to “truths” only? I’ll answer anything you want to know.

-Yeiii, prepare yourself because I’m going to dig up all your dirty secrets, sweet Eugeo.

-I don’t like that grin on your face, I’m kinda getting scared now, but I guess you can start, you are the expert after all.

-Ok, great! Tell me Eugeo, is there any girl in the academy that you like? You know as “more than a friend”.

-Hum? What are you talking about Kirito? You know my only goal is to reach the Central Cathedral and rescue Alice; I’m completely focused on that; I don’t have time for anything else.

-Of course, I know how important rescuing Alice is for you; I just thought that maybe one or two of the cute girls around here had caught your attention.

-Nope, as I said, don’t have time for any of that right now… but wait has any of the girls caught YOUR attention? Do you have crush on someone?

-No, no, I already have a girl… I mean no, I just want to improve my swords skills, and obviously help you rescue Alice, that’s all.

-Wait, you already have a what? You’ve been acting weird lately Kirito, are your memories coming back?

-Don’t be hasty Eugeo, you can’t ask two questions in a row, it’s my turn now. I’m sorry for insisting but, what about before coming to Centoria? Have you had a crush on any other girls besides Alice?

-No, and if I’m completely honest here… I don’t even know if I like Alice that way; she is very important to me, I love her, and would do anything to save her; but… but I don’t know if I have romantic feelings for her.

-Geez Eugeo, thanks for sharing that; and I’m sorry if I struck a nerve there.

-Don’t worry about it, you are my best friend and I trust you. So, are you going to answer my question now? Are your memories back?

-You are my best friend too, and I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me. We made a promise, remember? We swore to reach the Cathedral and rescue Alice; it doesn’t matter where I’m from or what my life was before I woke up in that forest near Rulid, I’ll stick with you until the end.

-You didn’t answer my question haha, but that’s ok, thank you, what you just said means a lot to me.

-Hey, don’t cry, this game is supposed to be fun and a little embarrassing, not sad; I’ll have to spice up the questions to cheer you up.

-Sorry haha, yeah go ahead, I told you I’ll answer anything.

-Ok then, tell me Eugeo, are you also that blond down there?

-Down there… WHAT? That wasn’t a very smooth change of topic, why do you want to know that Kirito?

-Sorry, I couldn’t think of any other way to lift the mood, but that’s the expression I was looking for haha, told you, this is supposed to be embarrassing, so just answer the question.

-Fine, yeah, I’m blond down there too, hair color is the same there as in my head.

-Nice, ok it’s your turn now!

-Umm, do you ever get self-conscious about your body?

-I’m not sure I get it, what do you mean?

-I just think that maybe I’m too skinny, remember Golgorosso-senpai? He was so strong and cool. Your body is like mine, so I want to know what you think about that.

-Yeah, maybe I’m skinny too, but that’s perfect for our Aincrad Style, speed and flexibility are our main assets, your body is fine, don’t worry about it. Besides being skinny doesn’t mean being weak, my stomach is hard as a rock, want to have a feel?

-Waaaaa, of course not, that would be weird, right?

-Why would it be weird? I’m just trying to prove my point here, it’s not a big deal.

-Ok… I’ll do it then, oh you are right, your stomach is really hard, I guess I need to work more on my physical condition then.

-Correct, you just need to be fit, don’t worry about being skinny. Now, what should I ask you next… I know, have you ever had any dreams where things got…a little too hot?

-Oh yeah, I get what you mean; I think I’ve had a couple of dreams like that before, but I don’t pay attention to them, so I don’t remember much.

-Damn haha, I wanted to know all the dirty details, but that’s enough for now.

-Sorry, nothing is coming to my mind right now haha. Ok, I have an embarrassing question, have you ever gotten a boner in class?

-Of course, it happens to everybody, sometimes it just gets hard for no reason, nothing you can do about it; It is embarrassing when it happens though.

-It is, and then you need to quickly come up with a way to hide it as best as possible haha.

-And it’s not always that easy haha, umm, talking about boners… Do you play with yourself?

-You are not messing around with this questions, yeah, I do, and if you’ve never noticed then I’m doing a better job at being discreet about it than you Kirito.

-WHAT? What do you mean by that?

-I’ve walked on you doing it more than once, I don’t say anything, so you don’t get embarrassed, I just close the door and come back later.

-Geez, sorry, I’ll be more careful I promise.

-Don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me at all, how often do you do it?

-Almost every day haha, I guess I get horny easily, how about you?

-Normally like 2 or 3 times a week but I haven’t had much time to think about that lately.

-Really? When was the last time you did it?

-I’m not sure actually, maybe almost a week ago.

-Wow, you have an extremely strong will, I could never last that long, I think I would explode or something haha; just having this conversation is making me a little horny.

-Yeah, me too, I don’t normally talk about this things, but with you it’s not uncomfortable or anything.

-Thanks, Eugeo, I feel the same way. I have another question, are you happy with the size of your… dick?

-I think so, I don’t really have any references, but I imagine its size is average.

-Right, I don’t have any references either… Say Eugeo would you like to have a little competition?

-You know, I enjoy when we compete with each other, but there is nothing we can do right now, I mean we’re both drunk and it’s late. It would be rude to make much noise here, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to go outside again.

-Well, we can do the thing I have in mind in here without making any noises.

-Really? Ok then, what’s the competition about?

-We are going to see who has the biggest…sword.

-Huh? What are you talking about Kirito? Our swords have the same priority level, and we have similar heights, there is no difference in length.

-Not THOSE swords Eugeo, geez.

-I don’t understand, then wh… Oh, I see, are you sure you want to do that Kirito? Wouldn’t it be kinda inappropriate?

-Why? You said you didn’t have any references, and I don’t either. It could help us get a better perspective on our size.

-Maybe you’re right, and I am a bit curious about it too; but how do we do it?

-I guess we take of our pants, stand in front of each other and see who is bigger; but first we have to get hard… hey if you keep blushing like that you are going to make me nervous too haha.

-Sorry haha, I’m just not used to this kind of stuff, but it’s fine, I want to do it… I’ll tell you when I’m you know… Ready.

_Both boys slip their hands under their pants and start rubbing, clearly embarrassed, Kirito steadily looks at the ceiling, while Eugeo’s gaze is locked on the carpet besides the bed._

-Ok Kirito, I’m ready, how about you?

-Yeah, I’m hard too; take of you pants and… What’s so funny?

-It’s just that, all your clothes are black, I never thought you would wear pink underwear haha.

-What’s wrong with that? Even I like to switch things up sometimes, now stop teasing and come here.

-Ok, give me a sec. Wow you are really hard Kirito haha… why do you have so little hair there?

-Why are you so surprised? You are just as hard as me haha; and I like to trim, that’s why I almost have no hair, it feels nice, you should try it.

-I think I will, you are right it does look neater that way.

-Geez you weren’t lying, you are really blond down there too haha… and I think you won the competition, that’s big Eugeo.

-Thanks, haha, I almost never beat you at anything, so I’ll gladly take this win, but yours is not small at all so don’t feel bad.

-Nah, I don’t; and now that I’m this hard, I don’t think I can leave things like this.

_Kirito starts softly going up and down his dick with his hand_

-You can do it too if you want to Eugeo, I don’t mind.

-Yeah, I can’t leave it like this either haha, just let me get more comfortable.

_Eugeo sits on the bed with his back resting in the wall, stretches his legs and starts jerking off; Kirito decides to sit next to him, and continues playing with his dick._

-Are you still embarrassed Eugeo?

-No, not anymore haha, it’s actually kinda hot that you are watching me do this.

-Haha well I’ve never seen one this big…I think you could use both hands at the same time to beat it.

_Kirito gets closer; now, the blond boy’s arm is pressing against his stomach, he can feel Eugeo’s movements as he masturbates._

-That’s so hot Eugeo, I wish I could do it, but I’m not big enough.

-Well…if you really want to do it…you can try it with mine.

_Kirito flinches for an instant and then puts his right hand on Eugeo’s thigh._

-Is it really ok, Eugeo?

_Eugeo nods and Kirito slowly reaches towards his dick; the blond boy shudders with the first touch. Kirito then begins gently moving his hand up and down, gradually picking up speed; once he is more confident, he starts using his other hand too, causing a little moan to escape Eugeo’s mouth._

-You are really good at this Kirito, it feels amazing.

-Thanks, I do have a lot of practice haha.

-Maybe I don’t have as much practice but it’s not fair that I’m the only one having a good time, come closer and I’ll give you a hand too.

-Great, I don’t have enough hands for the both of us haha.

_A few minutes pass, as both boys enjoy the pleasure of being jerked off by the other._

-Hey Eugeo… I want to try something else… do you mind?

-Not at all, what do you want to do?

-Open your legs a little please…Oh, don’t put that face, it’s nothing bad I promise.

_Kirito sits between his friend’s thighs and wraps his legs around the blond boy’s hips; he then grabs both his dick and Eugeo’s with his hands and stats stroking._

_Soon Eugeo starts breathing more rapidly, the feeling of his dick pressing against Kirito’s is making him loose control._

-Kirito…If you keep going like this…I’m going to…cum.

-That’s the point Eugeo, relax, are you close?

-Yeah, I’m getting really close.

-Ok, I’ll pick up speed then.

-Wait…Kirito… Ah…Ah…AH…AH…I’m…cumming!!!

_Kirito notices Eugeo’s body tensing up before shooting his warm load all over the black-haired boy’s dick, hand, and stomach._

-Sorry Kirito, I spilled it all over you.

-Don’t worry about it, I’ll just use it as lube, I’m close to finishing too.

-Let me help you, you did it for me, I want to do it for you.

-That’s even better, haha thanks Eugeo.

_Eugeo grabs Kirito’s dick and starts stroking it with fast movements, using his own cum for better grip. After a couple of minutes, the black-haired boy starts moaning softly and moving his hips up and down._

-I don’t think I can hold it any longer, Eugeo; but…Can I finish on your chest?

_Eugeo stops what he was doing and lays down on his back, Kirito gets on top of him and starts jerking off; it only takes a few strokes for him to shoot his cum on the blond boy’s chest._

_After Kirito is done, he collapses onto his friend._

-That was so hot, I’m ready to go to sleep now haha.

-No Kirito, we need to clean this mess up first, you can’t go to sleep yet.

-Fine, let’s do it fast then haha…Eugeo…did you have fun?

-Of course, I did, I really enjoyed it.

-Can we do it again sometime?

-Oh yeah, we’ll definitely do it again, don’t worry

-Yeiii!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a sequel, less horny and more like a real story, idk, I think it has some potential.


End file.
